Summer Reunion CH1
by Maus Cogworth
Summary: Ash returns home from his second try at the Indigo leagues to a wedding invatation from Brock! He's getting married to Nurse Joy in Cerulean City! aaml,rocketshippy,brockjoyshipoy
1. Chapter 1

Summer Reunion

By: Christina Cabral

It was late July and summer was in full swing. The Cerulean concrete boiled under Ash's faded black high tops. He held a white card engraved with gold leaves that read: _We welcome you to the union of Brock Ironstone and Joy Oceania. The ceremony will be held on the Cerulean shore July 23_. After years of chasing the Jenny's and Joy's of the world Brock had found one that agreed to marry him.

Pikachu rode atop Ash's shoulders as they made their way through the crowds of tourists and residents. Many of them wore shorts, tank tops or even strutted their stuff in bikinis and swim shorts. Ash fanned himself with his hat, though it didn't help much as he noticed a thermometer in a shop window that read 99 degrees.

A crowd was gathered at the entrance of Dugeon's Palace, Cerulean Cities most famous water park. A huge banner above the lines of people advertised something called _The Pearl of Cerulean: A Waterflower Production_. He grinned thinking about the little red head he missed so much. He turned on his heal in the direction of Cerulean Gym. It was almost 3PM by his watch, so she should be home by now.

"Cha!" Pikachu squealed into his ear.

They had been traveling all day without stopping for food once. Ash walked to the nearest restaurant that wasn't packed with tourists. The hostess sat them at an outdoor table with a bright turquoise umbrella. A light mist sprayed from the umbrella in an attempt to bring down the sweltering heat.

"Long time no see ashy-boy." Called a voice from behind a news paper. Gary folded it down smirking.

"Gary." Ash frowned as Pikachu began to let off electrical charge.

"Hey c'mon. No hard feelings man. At least you came in third this time and not fourteenth, like the first time." Gary said taking a seat at Ash's table.

"Yeah... whatever. If it wasn't for that last minute call from my mom in the middle of our match I would have kicked your butt." He replied crossing his arms.

"Well congrats on your new baby sis anyway. What's her name?" Gary asked leaning forward.

"Ginger Melanie. She's got hair like my mom." Ash said pulling out a picture of her.

"What can I get you fellas?" Asked a plump waitress in a tight blue sarong and glittery bikini top that barley covered her cleavage.

"How about a side of you sweet cheeks." Said Gary looking her up and down.

She giggled and winked "Maybe later Mr. Oak."

"Two lemonade's, doll face." He said slapping her rear in and old fashion way.

The waitress sashayed off as Gary leaned back with a wide grin.

"Man I love that little lady." He said grinning even wider than before. "So what are you in town for ashy-boy?"

"A wedding. Brock and Joy." replied Ash

"Ha! That perv's finally getting hitched?" Laughed Gary

The waitress returned with monstrous glasses of lemonade topped with parasols and curled lemon zest. She lingered over Gary's drink, smiling seductively and pressing her breasts together. Gary was mesmerized then quickly excused himself taking her with him. Ash gulped down his frozen lemonade and threw down a few bills. Pikachu drank from Gary's abandon cup. It was about time he got going as well.

"Oh Jamie! I want it! It's just so cute!" Squealed a girl from a pile of stuffed animals.

"Jess, it's a bit...expensive." The boy replied.

"I want it! And I don't care how much it is! How dare you deprive our child of toys!" she shrieked

"Yea Jimmy! How dares ya!" Hissed a smaller voice

Pikachu ran towards the voices as Ash chased after him falling into boxes of merchandise. He looked up to meet the faces of two people he thought were dead! He got to his feet and stood back in amazement.

"Team Rocket!" He said pulling out a poke'ball

"Hey Ash." James waved a hand franticly trying to protect Jessie.

Ash looked down realizing that Jessie was very much pregnant. He lowered his poke'ball and raised his brow. "But how....?"

"It was close but we got away from Team Rocket a long time ago. The Poke'mon witness Protection agency seen to that." Replied James putting an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

Ash stood there stunned, his former enemies were now a domestic trio. Jessie no longer wore her skimpy ensembles but was dressed in a flowery tunic dress. James had grown his hair out and tied it back into a low pony tail. Meowth still walked upright but his fur was much shiner.

"Please don't blow our cover, Ash. We just want to be good now and live our lives." Pleaded Jessie.

Ash nodded and bid them farewell. The always did make a cute couple he thought. Pikachu hopped back on his shoulders waving goodbye to them as well. It was nearly 3:30 and they needed some shade fast.

Lilly dangled her feet into the tank of Magikarp as she sprinkled fish bits in for their early dinner while Violet swam past tugging on her sisters toe as she continued cleaning the glass. The Magikarp gathered around them picking the flakes from the surface clumsily. Daisy giggled as she watched them from her office window. The door creaked as Ash and Pikachu entered the gym. The three sisters looked up all at once, instant glee wiping across their faces.

"Why if it isn't Ash Ketchum!" Squealed Lilly jumping up. She climbed down the blue painted metal ladder and ran to hug him. He was quite a bit taller now as she reached her arms upward. Violet followed her sister, soaking wet, and brought all three of them down in a heap.

"My my my, Mr. Ketchum. You sure did turn out to be a handsome one." Daisy said standing over the three of them.

Ash blushed deeper than Magmars flames, sitting up strait now. Violet and Lilly still clung to his sides happily.

"Ladies, Back to work! The Poke'mon wont feed themselves." Ordered Daisy.

They nodded and got back to their stations. Daisy reached out grasping Ash's forearm helping him to his feet.

"Looking for Misty?" She asked with her beach girl smile.

Ash nodded " Is she home from class yet?"

"She's actually quite busy with an upcoming performance piece. She won't be back until much later. You're welcome to wait here if you like." Daisy said waving her hand toward the back yard pools.

Ash shook his head "I have to meet Brock soon. So I'll just come back later."

He left the gym with a sad air and Pikachu on his shoulders. Daisy, Lilly and Violet watched as the door closed with a heavy thud.

"Isn't he just the cutest, Dais'?" asked Lilly "If Misty doesn't want him I'll take him!"

"Oh no you don't!" Argued Violet pulling Lilly into the tank with her.

"I just hope he doesn't break her heart again." Sighed Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for walking me home, Paris." Smiled Misty as she turned to open her front door.

The evening air was warm against her fresh skin and chlorine soaked hair. Misty had been training for hours and was happy to finally be home. She grasped the door handle but was stopped short by Pairs pulling it shut.

"Misty... Have you made your mind up yet?" Paris asked leaning closer to her face.

"Uh...look." She stammered then looked at her water-prof watch "Hey it's 6 o'clock. I better get in for dinner."

Misty slipped past his reach and ducked inside her front door. Paris banged his fists on the door in defeat. He wanted her so bad and even more now since he asked her out a few days earlier. And how could she deny him he thought. He looked at his reflection in the Gyms tinted windows. He was athletic, tall and his green eyes could burn a whole in the ozone layer.

"I'm home!" Misty shouted throwing her mint colored towel on a chair as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You are so late." said Violet crunching on a carrot stick. She leaned over the tiled island dipping another carrot stick in ranch dressing.

"So how was practice?" asked Lilly while she sliced a tomato for their salad.

"Well....ya'know. It was practice." replied Misty as she took a carrot stick and looked away.

"Like Oh my gawd. Ya'know who was here today?" squealed Violet

Misty raised an eye brow "Who?"

"It was Brock." Interrupted Daisy pinching Violet in the back "He said that he's happy you're putting the water show together for him and Joy."

"Nuh-uh!" Violet tried to say but got pinched once more "Ow!"

"Enough ladies. It's time to eat." Daisy said "We've all got a big day tomorrow."

The sisters groaned and moved their dinner out to the back yard pools and warm summer night air. Tomorrow at sunset the Cerulean sisters would be performing for 100 guests and their best-friends Brock and Joy. A wedding by the sea in the main ball room of an art deco styled hotel. They would do a synchronized water waltz at Dugeon's Palace's main stage before the reception.

After dinner Misty bid her sisters goodnight and climbed the stairs to her room. She undid her blue hair tie shaking away the remaining water from the ginger tresses'. It was still early but her body was so worn out from the week of practicing for Brock's wedding, her own graduation performance and college entrance exams that she was to tired to shower.

Misty staggered over to her bed collapsing into the soft sky blue sheets. She sat back up kicked off her sandals and striped down to her pink panties and bra. Every star burned brightly in the warm evening sky. Just as her body started to settle, clinking sounds echoed from her balcony window.

"Misty!" a voice loudly whispered from below. It called again, "Hey carrot head!"

Misty's heart jumped along with her as she dashed to the balcony to see that it was Ash. She looked down quickly, realized she was in her panties and grabbed a stray shirt from a near by chair. She pulled it over her head then leaned over the railing. Ash grinned up at her innocently with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here you idiot? It's kinda late to be out don't ya think?" she hissed

"Well I didn't mean to be so late. Can we talk?" he asked

Misty hesitated thinking "How dare he do this to me!" She scowled at him and replied "Get to the front door and i'll let you in."

Her feet pit patted on the cement floor as she dashed down the stairs to the front door. She cracked the door a bit looking for the trouble maker she called her best friend. He trotted around the side of the gym waving to her as she frowned and waved back urging him to hurry. He slipped in and the two of them snuck up to her bedroom.

Ash walked in ahead of her stopping to admire the photos on her cork board. Misty with her schools swim team, with a few friends at what looked like a birthday party and one in the center, her, him and Brock before they parted ways so many years before.

"Well?" she questioned shutting the door behind her silently.

"Happy birthday." he replied still looking at the photos.

"Thanks." Her cheeks flushed as she pulled wet strands of hair from her eyes.

Ash looked as innocent as ever in his tattered league hat, blue jeans and black chucks. Misty watched him search his pockets as he pulled out a small velvet box. They both looked down at it catching each others eye on the way back up. Ash's smile gave Misty chills all along her back to the bottom of her spine.

"You're 17 this year, right?" he asked taking a step toward her. Misty nodded quickly clutching her hands to her face.

Ash opened the box to reveal a silver chained poke'ball. He walked over to her stopping just inches from her face. His breath was shallow and warm against her almost bare chest. Never had they been this close before. Ash brought his arms around her shoulders to connect the necklace around her.

"So...how have you been, Ash?" Misty asked breaking away from his grasp.

Ash, taken aback replied "Fine I guess. I got 3rd place at Indigo last week."

"Yea, I heard." she laughed nervously avoiding his gaze. "It's really late. I'm really busy tomorrow so..."

"Yea me too. I'm the best man and all. I should..." Ash said looking toward the door.

"Goodnight." She said curtly.

Ash strode to the door but was stopped by a small pale hand. Misty grasped his collar pulling him into a tight embrace. He felt as if he would explode if they stood there any longer. Her fingers ran through his wild ebony hair pulling at the nape of his neck.

"Thank you, ash." She whispered heavily into his ear grazing her lips against his neck. She could feel him tremble through her thin shirt.

Ash slipped into the hallway skulking down the concrete stairs and out the front entrance. Misty watched him until the very last moment, collapsing into her sheets with nervous pleasure. All this time and he decides to surprise her in the middle of the night with a belated birthday gift. The clock was nearing eleven and tomorrow was her first public performance. She closed her eyes that night and dreamt of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

The third and final part of Summer Reunion. I hope you enjoyed my writing. I will try and write more. I have been wanting to write this story for 9 years, since I was 14.

Ash was up with the sorbet colored sunrise. He pushed him self up from the "L" shaped couch in Joy and Brock's living room. Their apartment was modest and cozy compared to the other homes in Cerulean City. Behind him he heard the crackle of breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey get up ya lazy kid!" Shouted Brock

Ash sprung out of the covers and made his way to the kitchen. Brock was already there over the stove. The table was set up with simple white plates and silverware. A jug of orange juice sparkled in the sunlight.

" mornin`." Ash grumbled taking a seat. He blinked and realized Brock was in his heart print boxer shorts and a frilly pink apron.

"Ah, today's the day." Brock sang pushing eggs onto Ash's plate

"Does Joy know you wear that apron?" Ash snorted then got knocked on the head with the wooden spoon.

" So how'd it go with Misty last night?" Brock asked filling his plate with eggs.

Pikachu had the ketchup bottle trying to squeeze as much of it onto the eggs as it could. Ash poked shamefully at the eggs in his own plate.

"Turn ya down?" Brock persisted digging into his own breakfast.

"I... I.. couldn't do it. I couldn't get the words out." Replied Ash

"You did give her the necklace didn't you?" said Brock

"Well yea." Ash said

"That should say something then. Don't worry, Ash. You'll see her later today." Brock replied taking a fork full of egg into his mouth.

Ash nodded growing more nervous about seeing her again. He was just happy that Brock had them sitting next to each other at the main table.

The beach hummed with waves and guests as Brock and Joy stood in the surf taking their vows. The violet sky shimmered off of the clear waters illuminating Joy's fish-tailed sequin gown. Brock's tan skin glowed against the setting sun as he held his brides hands tightly, pulling her in for their first wedded kiss. As their lips parted the crowd erupted with applause. Ash hadn't seen Misty the entire day.

Joy and Brock ran to their car as rice flew over head like snow in February. Ash watched as the guests followed the car out into the street still throwing rice and confetti. Misty was nowhere in the sea of people and his heart was breaking with every face that passed. He walked along with the rest of the guests to Dugeon's Palace's witch wasn't that far from the shore.

"Hey Waterflower." Called an airy voice. Paris walked in gracefully, his t-shaped body leaned over Misty's shoulder.

She turned around knocking her head against the wall. Paris leaned closer to Misty forcing her gaze upward into his sleek face and green eyes. She crinkled her nose looking way from him.

"Look at me." He said pulling her chin up towards him. "I'll have you if you like it or not."

Misty leaned as far back as she could until she ran out of wall. Paris ran his fingers over her hips, up her inner thigh just short of her nether regions. He pulled her face closer to his forcing his tongue into her mouth. She writhed under his hands finally hitting him in the crotch.

"NO!" She spat in his face running to the stage.

"You can't be a tease and not expect backlash! Get back here you little bitch!" Paris yelled chasing after her.

Misty took her place at the front of the stage. The rest of the dancers assembled on the platform getting into position. Paris appeared at the stage scowling at the red head. He got into his place a few dancers away from her. His green eyes narrowed through his angry smirk.

3.2.1. The royal blue curtains whooshed back to reveal six water dancers clad in matching teal suits with silver sequins across the female dancers chests and on the male dancers waists. Misty was in the center with her hair framing her soft features. The silver sequins strewn in her raspberry hair matched her blue green eyes.

Brock jabbed Ash in the shoulder directing his attention to the show. He looked up almost blinded by the glitter on the costumes. He caught an eye full of Misty in the center as she dove for the pool. Her back arched with ease as she hit the water, each dancer followed one after anther.

The guests watched intently as the dancers twirled, curled and flew through the water. Their glittering turquoise costumes popped against the golden backdrop of color on the tank walls. Each couple wove in and out of the faux coral. Misty curled into complex movements that dazzled the roaring crowd.

Misty looked out at the reception through the clear glass. She stopped for a moment arching her back to the ceiling, heart pounding, she tried to breath but there seemed to be something blocking her oxygen tank. The spot lights blinded her suddenly as she went limp and floated to the top of the tank.

Everything went by in a flash. Ash leapt from the main table jumping from the platform into the tank and scooped Misty into his arms. He could feel her heart thundering in her chest. The room swirled through her squinted eyes as she came in and out of continuousness. A few guests towered around her, vision blurred and head spinning.

Joy took a microphone to reassure the guests " Everything is going to be OK. So please don't worry everyone. The lovely red haired dancer is being taken care of very well. Thank you. "

The room slowly went back to the party as Misty was carried out by Ash, Brock followed close behind. Ash held Misty tightly as they made their way down the hall to the Waterflower private break room. Warm tears fell from Ash, streaking Misty's cool cheeks. She moaned softly burring her face into his chest.

"In here Ash." Said Brock opening the door for Ash revealing a dimly lit room with two beds and a soda machine in the far corner. "I'll check on you two later. She looks like she needs some rest."

The two of them were completely alone now and Ash was suddenly afraid. He had no idea what was wrong with her as he placed her light frame on a near by bed. She was still breathing at least, rolling over into a fetal position. Ash wanted to cover her with the sheets but she was soaked to the bone. He pulled a hard plastic chair to the side of the bed and fell into it.

Leaning forward into his hands he sighed "What's up with you carrot head?"

Misty groaned loudly startling Ash upright. He scooted in closer grasping her hand in his trying to warm her up. She didn't make another sound, instead pulling his hand to her lips snuggling into it's warmth. He held back his tears biting his lip hard.

Daisy appeared in the door way behind them with her arms crossed. She frowned striding over to Ash taking hold of a rather big chunk of hair. He yipped and rose with the beach blond as she pulled him toward the door.

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare do this to her. Do you even know how much stress she's under right now?" Daisy hissed letting go of his hair.

"What do you mean? I just saved her life!" He argued back massaging the spot where Daisy had a hold of.

"Look. She's almost graduating school this year and she doesn't need you playing games with her. So just leave her alone." Replied Daisy

"But I..!" He started again.

"I said No. Don't you remember the last time you left her?" She said, the anger almost overflowing from her.

Ash was silent. He looked pitifully at the unconscious raspberry tressed girl on the bed. Daisy let her arms fall to her sides sighing at the sight of their innocent love. She grabbed him by the collar on his button up shirt.

"Listen to me, young man." She griped the collar tighter, "If you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I swear, you better not ever step foot in Cerulean again."

Daisy let him free and he staggered back gasping for air. Ash nodded rubbing his neck. Daisy was the only parent figure Misty had left and she intended to keep her safe no matter what. She turned on her expensive blue souled heals and shut the door gently.

Misty was now facing the ceiling breathing deeper. The room was getting darker as the night sky took over the high windows. Ash took a seat near her side once more grasping her hand in his. The room was quiet for a moment as warm air drifted in with the sweet smells of summer flowers.

"Please..." She murmured "Don't leave, please."

Ash jolted awake leaning over her. "What?"

Misty curled into his hand with tears staining the white sheets.

"Ash, please don't go." she cried into the back of his hand.

"Misty are you awake?" He asked to make sure she knew what she was saying to him.

Misty opened her eyes peering up into his sweet face. She closed them tightly again, more tears falling from her blue green eyes. Ash clung to her frame in a hug he never wanted to let go of. Misty sat up on her knees rubbing the tears from her face. His embrace grew tighter as her arms raped around his torso.

"Never, I swear." Ash replied stroking her hair "I-- I love you."

Misty moved closer to Ash's warms lips breathing out deeply.

"Oh, how romantic." Called a shallow voice from behind them. His lean frame filled the doorway casting a shadow across the bed and floor.

Their heads snapped in his direction as he made his way to Misty's bed side. Ash held Misty closer trying to protect her from this suspicious gentleman. He stooped a few feet from them looking down, his chin length ash blond hair fell into his eyes.

"Remove your hands from my girlfriend, buddy. And I wont have to hurt you." He said as a sullen grin formed upon his face.

"What?" Ash replied looking from Misty to the tall blond boy.

"I already told you, Paris. I don't like you that way. I don't think we can even be friends anymore after the crap you pulled on me." Misty snarled

Paris dove at Misty trying to grasp her neck but was thrown to the side by Ash kneeing him in the chest. Ash stood over Paris with his fists clenched and heart racing to his throat. Paris got to his feet taking a punch at Ash's face. He was thrown back onto the bed with a bloody trial flying behind him. Misty rolled out of their way in time landing on the concrete floor below. Paris lunged onto him with more force than he looked to possess. His knee held Ash's thigh down as he proceeded to chock him.

Misty leapt to her feet grabbing a clock from the night stand. "Get off of him you freak!" she screamed as she smashed it into Paris' head. Chunks of plastic and wires scattered across the bed.

Chirping syther's could be heard just out side the widows as Ash and Misty starred at Paris. Ash rolled Paris to the side then got up from the bed to stand beside Misty.

"What now?" Asked Misty holding Ash's arm.

Paris breathed heavily and began to snore, he was definitely out cold. The wedding reception was still in full swing as a roar of laughter and music suddenly filled the room dully. Ash took Misty's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Let's leave. Just pick up and go on adventures again." Ash said not looking at her.

"What? I still have a month left till I graduate. I can't leave yet." Replied Misty

"I need you Misty." Ash pleaded taking both of her hands now, looking strait into her blue green eyes.

"No." She said throwing his hands down. "I need you too. But I'm going to finish school. You're not the only one with goals, Ash Ketchum!"

Misty walked toward the door in a huff, tears falling onto her dried cheeks. Ash garbed her arm pulling her toward him in a tight embrace. Their breathing became shallow as their lips got closer. Misty grasped his shirt in her hands as Ash tangled his fingers in her wet raspberry hair. After all these years this moment was nothing like they ever imagined.

"Then I'll wait. I'm never leaving you again." Ash proclaimed.

They came together in a burst of passion. Her soft lips caressing his, their tongues clashing in a heated battle. They parted and Ash kissed her all over her cheeks and the length of her neck. Misty giggled as he took her up into a spinning hug. They stood there looking into each others eyes for a moment until...

"Hey what about him?" Misty asked nudging his head in Paris' direction.

"Let him sleep it off. I'll make sure he never hurts you again." Ash Replied.

They took each others hands and walked out into the party.


End file.
